


And a (Short) Movie

by The_Red_Rabbit



Category: Community (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-04
Updated: 2019-12-04
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:08:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21667207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Red_Rabbit/pseuds/The_Red_Rabbit
Summary: The study group tries to define the word 'himbo'.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 40





	And a (Short) Movie

**Author's Note:**

> This isn't really done in script format, but I want you all to imagine Abed's voice doing director's commentary over the narration bits. This is based on a conversation I was having with my girlfriend on the way home from work that had me basically crying laughing.

**Int. Study Room - Day**

Troy Barnes peers down at a scrap of paper.

“What’s a ‘himbo’?”

Jeff Winger decides instantly that it’s better to address the question head-on, fearing a long conversation may come out of this topic if he refuses to address it.

“A himbo is a handsome idiot.”

Pierce Hawthorne pipes in then, having only heard half of the words in that sentence.

“I’m a himbo.”

Shirley Bennett gives him an incredulous look.

“You  _ wish _ ,” she says under her breath.

Jeff gives Pierce a look as he decides how to respond. 

“You know, you’re half right.”

But Annie Edison can’t let the inaccuracies of this definition stand. 

“A himbo isn’t  _ only  _ a handsome idiot,” she explains. “He also has...abs.” She glances out of the corner of her eye at Pierce, who definitely does not possess abs, at least not any that she can see. Out of politeness, she pretends this isn’t a pointed comment, but it is obvious.

“So I’m definitely a himbo, then,” says Pierce. “I practically invented the concept.”

But Britta Perry definitely can’t let this stand.

“Annie, don’t reduce the himbo to being only a sexual object,” she says. “He’s also a feminist.”

They all look at Pierce. 

Pierce says nothing.

Dean Pelton, who has only been listening to a small part of this conversation, enters the room dressed as a disco ball.

“Oh are we talking about  _ himbos _ ? Because I think our  _ Jeffrey Winger  _ is the exact definition of a himbo.”

Britta rolls her eyes.

“Oh sweetie, no. Jeff doesn’t respect women enough to be a himbo.”

Jeff is indignant.

“I respect women!”

“Yeah, when they give you nipple play. After that it’s use ‘em then lose ‘em.”

Jeff became more indignant.

“I’m...I’m not into...Why would you tell the whole group that I’m into that?”

Troy and Abed stare into the middle distance, so tired of this topic.

“This isn’t new information,” they state in unison.

Annie’s eyes widen.

“What?”

Troy understands her confusion and hastens to explain.

“Britta told us immediately. He’s into nipple play.”

Dean Pelton faints on the spot.

“Oh,” says Annie. Then her comprehension is spiked with a hint of jealousy. “Oh.”

“Wait,” says Britta as her eyes fall on the note. “Why do you ask? Do you have a note from a  _ secret admirer?” _

Annie squeals. “That’s so cute! Let me read it!”

Troy immediately shoves the note into his mouth. 

“Self-destruct mode,” says Abed. “Nice.” 

He and Troy do their secret handshake.

A voice from outside speaks.

“I’m a himbo.”

The entire study group shouts:

“SHUT UP, LEONARD.”

“Subway was a himbo,” muses Britta.

“Do you think Chang’s a himbo?” asked Troy, still trying to understand the concept.

Chang happened to be passing by the window to the study room and stopped to shout at them.

“How dare you? I am  _ not  _ a  _ himbo!” _

Abed shrugs.

“I could see it.”

Chang suddenly appears flattered.

“Wait, really? You really think so?”

In the sudden debate over whether Chang is a himbo (by definition, he is not), Abed leaned over to whisper to Troy.

“So you got my note?”

Troy shrugged.

“Yeah, apparently it’s just some good looking dude who works out and has basic empathy. Who knew!”

They do their secret handshake again.

**End.**


End file.
